Dulce Mentira
by Andrew di Gallia
Summary: Después de la graduación, las chicas no se separaron, siguieron viéndose, pero un peculiar día en que Konata salió sola, se topo con una rara tienda en donde se hizo con un extraño collar, que al usar, no le provocó ningún cambio, no hasta el día siguiente donde se topo con una sorpresa: era un chico.
1. I

Mensajes del autor: Hola, soy Ryuunosuke Akasaka, el mismo que escribió Escoge y Love Days y no los terminó, bueno, he tenido muchas cosas y me he olvidado de mis fanfics, pero ahora vengo con este fanfic de Lucky Star para intentar continuar mis proyectos abandonados así como este nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.

"_Dicen que la mentira tiene patas cortas, pues la mía es un cienpies_…"

**I**

Aquellos telones de carne se abrieron de par en par, divisando el gris techo y percibiendo aquel musgoso olor producto de las fundas de botanas, gaseosas, entre otras golosinas derrochadas por el sucio suelo tapizado de un rojo vino obscuro, el ambiente era bastante pesado, puesto que era el caluroso Verano, y aquellas arrugadas cortinas cerradas solo intensificaban aún más el sofocante entorno del lugar. La joven apenas se levantó, devolviendo su mirada a un entrecierro somnoliento, revelando un brillo esmeralda en sus iris cuales, pesados, parecían hacer un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido otra vez.

— ¿Huh? Diablos... —Dirigió sus ojos hacia un pequeño reloj a un costado de su cama, en una pequeña mesita de noche—. Oh…no le puse alarma, de seguro ha de ser tarde…Kuroi-sensei me va a regañar…

Fue allí cuando espabiló como si un rayo le despertase todos sus sentidos. Sonrió levemente con nostalgia, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba esa delgada pero presente tristeza.

—Es verdad…Ya no hay que despertarse tan temprano…

No podía negarlo, extrañaba el instituto, por más tedioso que fuese por las tareas, semanas de exámenes, entre otras cosas más. Aun en sus oídos podía recordar el llanto de Kuroi-sensei al despedirlas el día de la graduación, provocando que la misma Izumi Konata, acompañada de sus inseparables amigas, compartan la misma tristeza de una despedida, aunque no fuese así, de hecho, podría ir a visitarla cuando quisiese e incluso jugar con ella en sus entretenimientos online, ahora que ya no tenía que asistir a clases, pero aun así, no era lo mismo. Konata suspiró y decidió alistarse, había promoción y descuentos en las tiendas de Akihabara ese día.

—Bien… ¡estoy lista! —La pequeña otaku se ha

bía puesto un conjunto bastante masculino en cierto aspecto, una chaqueta crema desbotonada que revelaba la blusa negra por debajo, unos pantalones recogidos de los tobillos hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos sencillos y una boina con diseños cuadrados en su superficie. Tenía un bolso para guardar los artículos que iba a comprar. Como último detalle, se ojeó frente al espejo y echo unas muecas para luego finalizar con una risa al silencio de la casa, su padre no estaba ese día.

Salió de su casa, asegurando la puerta tras de sí y volviéndose al ambiente veraniego que cegaba su mirar tras el potente sol que irradiaba sus rayos con violencia, dejando ese característico sonido de las cigarras ser perceptible en cualquier lado, en ese momento, se arrepintió de haberse puesto tanta ropa.

—Me pregunto…qué estarán haciendo las chicas —Mencionó ya en el tren, sostenida de la manija con una mano y con la restante examinando su móvil, aburrida extrañamente.

Para Konata, quien había sido una joven muy alegre, haber presenciado el llanto de su profesora, fue algo que le conmovió y dejó pensativa durante largas lunas desde aquel día, no encontraba explicación a ello, era como si una tristeza hubiese brotado en su joven y vigoroso corazón. Sus amigas de siempre: Hiiragi Kagami, su hermana melliza, Tsukasa y la bondadosa Takara Miyuki, habían sido las personas que hacían su vida tan activa, y los días en el instituto, por más cotidianos que fuesen, eran recuerdos que, por primera vez, sintió atesorar con tanto cariño. Hasta la más despreocupada tiende a inclinarse hacia estos sentimientos.

Las calles eran amplias, pero en Akihabara, se veían angostas debido a las grandes masas de personas abultadas en las entradas de tiendas, haciendo aún más insoportable el calor de ese día. Konata había conseguido comprar unas cuantas pequeñas cosas, como los tomos nuevos de los mangas que seguía y juguetes coleccionables para su estantería en casa. Optó por sentarse en un banco que daba hacia un oscuro callejón ensombrecido entre dos grandes edificios, ella, quien se ventilaba con un pequeño abanico logró divisar entre tantas personas, una luz dorada que parecía llamarle en el fondo de aquella misteriosa calle. Sus iris esmeralda brillaron ante esto, desde hace un tiempo que no se interesaba por algo, y esta era la situación perfecta.

— ¡Como en un manga! —Se dijo a sí misma.

Ella cruzó al frente con dificultad, había tráfico que le facilitaba su corto trayecto pero la cantidad de gente era como obstáculos molestos por donde quiera que se desease ir. En un momento se sintió atorada y siendo llevada por la corriente de personas, aleteando una mano con exclamación de ayuda, sin embargo, presintiendo como si fuese una especie de serie de acción, utilizó la ventaja de su pequeño cuerpo para esquivar a las personas y dar un salto bochornoso hacia el callejón que para ella, le llamaba. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar un gran suspiro, el pavimento se sentía helado y el clima en aquella zona era más fresco, esto le animo levemente, y aún más al notar un gran letrero amarillo, iluminado eléctricamente por dentro que hacía resaltar las gigantes letras que parpadeaban con atracción. "Curiosidades y Misterios", al final del nombre había un dibujo de una máscara tribal de aspecto nativo. Konata hesitó un instante, pero luego dejó llevarse por su huroneo de niña.

Al atravesar el marco, notando que la puerta de vidrio permanecía abierta, sus pupilas parecían haber aumentado de tamaño al ser azotados ferozmente por la cegadora luz que desplegaba los objetos de los estantes: collares tribales, anillos, espadas colocadas horizontalmente sobre una tabla de mármol pegada en la pared, entre muchísimos objetos más.

Entre las múltiples joyas preciosas decoradas por esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes, peculiar collar que yacía en lo más alto como si fuese un objeto de demasiado prestigio y suntuosidad.

— _¡Quiero esa!_ —Pensó con mucho ánimo.

Konata notó que para su baja estatura, alcanzar esa collar sería toda una hazaña, por lo cual ojeó hacia todos lados intentando dar con el gerente, conserje o algún miembro de aquel misterioso local. Caminó hasta el mostrador y vio que la silla permanecía vacía, se dio la vuelta en un último intento en lo que una voz que podía percibir casi en su oído hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara y espabilara de inmediato.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —La voz era seca y cansada.

— ¿Eh?... —Konata volteó con temor, para que sus verdes lucecitas dieran con un hombre de alta estatura, un rostro de piedra, pues la única expresión que se podía ver allí, era una absoluta seriedad, aquellos iris zafiros no reflejaban nada, a pesar de tener un semblante bastante bello, no era posible conmoverse, pues esa mirada de metal, cortaba cualquier sentimiento encontrado en él. Su frente era tapada por el largo cabello rubio que desembocaba a cada lado de su cuello, tenía unas ojeras bastante negras, no parecían naturales. Konata solo se limitó a no mencionar nada pues extrañamente la presencia de ese chico le causaba una ligera incomodidad—. Si...Quiero…Quiero esa collar.

—Oh…_Así que ella es_ —Por primera vez parecía verse alguna expresión en aquel rostro, dirigió su vista hacia el accesorio con nostalgia, se dibujó una pequeña curva en su seca comisura y caminó hasta ella, tomándola con la facilidad de extender el brazo, pues su estatura ya le hacía todo el trabajo. Se volvió hacia Konata y se la entregó en las pequeñas manos de la otaku—. Ten.

— ¿Cuánto es? —Preguntó mientras hacía espacio en sus bolsitas para guardar el colgante.

—Nada, llévatela —Respondió con tono seco.

—Buena broma, ahora dime, ¿cuánto cuesta? —Konata sacó su monedero de Hamtaro y procedió a examinar las monedas y billetes doblados dentro.

—No cuesta nada, es un regalo, llévatelo, pero solo te digo, que no me responsabilizo por los efectos secundarios, y además, eres libre de venir de nuevo si es que te llegas a cansar de mi regalo.

— ¡No creo que me canse, mola un montón! —Mencionó con ánimo, lanzándose hacia el joven y abrazando el abdomen de este, pues era muy bajita

No supo si se molestó o apeno pero aquel desconocido le dio un ligero empujoncito y se volvió al mostrador.

—Vete —Fue lo único que dijo, Konata se sintió algo confundida pero decidió no seguir más allí, saliendo con su nuevo objeto a toda prisa; estaba muy ansiosa por probarlo.

Al llegar a casa, saludó a su padre como de costumbre y subió a su habitación, arrojó las bolsas sobre su cama y se dirigió al espejo que había adquirido recientemente, era de esos largos sujetados por un soporte y marco de madera, que reflejaba el cuerpo entero de la persona. Se paró frente a él y sacó el collar, le pareció raro que no se lo diese en un estuche pues para estar adornado y bañado en pequeñas piedritas de oro, zafiro, rubí y esmeraldas, sin mencionar las demás pues no reconocía las otras que formaban parte de aquel lindo colgante. Konata se lo colocó y con una amplia sonrisa comenzó a dar vueltas frente al espejo, le gustaba mucho ese collar, jamás tuvo afinación por estas cosas y era la primera vez que sentía tanta emoción por algo así.

— ¡Bueno! —La joven se dirigió a su cama y sacó los nuevos mangas y juguetes coleccionables que había comprado, adentrándose nuevamente en su amada afición, quedándose aquella noche en su cuarto jugando y leyendo, casi no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida, pero solo recordó sentirse complacida del día que tuvo.

—_Cierto, Kagamin y las chicas vendrán mañana…bueno, ahí me llamaran…_

Fue lo que pensó antes de que sus párpados se cerrasen y cayese sobre el montón de mangas, fundas de botanas entre otras chucherías que se había provisionado. Su prima no se encontraba en casa ese día así que podría decirse que esa noche fue para ella.

— ¡Konata! Tus amigas te están buscando, ¡así que despierta ya! —Los golpes en la puerta eran como un martilleo a su cerebro, sentía como era la resaca sin siquiera haber tomado alcohol, sentía sus párpados sellados por lagañas que le costaron al abrir sus ojos de golpe, se levantó con dificultad para sentarse sobre la orilla de su cama, su vista era nublada y simplemente se paró a abrir la puerta para responderle a su padre.

—Bien bien, diles que ya voy… —Ignorando la reciente pálida cara de su padre al verla, pasó a un lado de él, dirigiéndose al baño y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

—Quien…. ¿Quién era? —Fue lo que se preguntó su padre con los ojos tan chicos como dos semillas de la sorpresa.

Konata entro al baño e ignoro el espejo del tocador, solo se lavó la cara para quitarse la somnolencia, entró a la ducha. No supo que era raro allí, sí el hecho de que su abdomen se sentía duro, o sentía que algo colgaba en su entrepierna, aparte que en su percepción, sentía que su cabello estaba más corto. _Debe ser el sueño_, pensó.

Como Konata no solía ser femenina que digamos, acostumbraba comprar ropa grande y precisamente, masculina, pero como su estatura era baja, las prendas le daban un adorable aspecto infantil, por lo que solía pagar menos en las metros, y la gente era más amable con ella, ahora, esa misma ropa, le quedaba a la medida, cosa que le pareció muy raro a la incrédula quien todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Llevaba unos jeans azules que le quedaban apretados, una camiseta negra que por lo igual, le quedaba ajustado y unas deportivas negras. Sintiéndose "lista", se dirigió a la entrada donde al abrir la puerta, lo primero que noto, fue la vista de todas sus amigas clavarse en ella, todas tenían el rostro rojo, pero la que parecía un tomate era su amiga Kagamin, quien balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Eh? Kagamin ¿por qué estás tan roja?, oh, es porque me ves ¿no? —Sonrió seductoramente, provocando que las demás chicas se pusiesen igual que la joven de coletas.

—Dis…Dis…Disculpe…podría…llamar a Konata —La melliza, Tsukasa, se acercó con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Eh? Pero si soy…

—No sabía que Konata-chan tenía un hermano… —Mencionó Miyuki con una mano sobre su mejilla, como lo hacía de costumbre.

— ¿Hermano? Pero sí…

— ¡Oye! ¡Ven acá ahora mismo! —Escucho el grito de su padre, cosa que le sobresaltó; jamás lo había escuchado soltar un alarido de esa forma.

Konata pidió que esperasen un poco, y regresó, llegando a la sala, donde su padre le apuntaba con lo que sería, un periódico enrollado como tubo, amenazando con pegarle.

—Papá, ¿qué haces con eso?

— ¡¿Tienes el descaro de llamarme papá?! Es todo, ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hija?!

— ¡Pero si soy yo!

— ¡No me quieras ver la cara! ¡Eres un hombre!

— ¿Hombre? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su padre tomó un pequeño espejo de mano y se lo encaró a Konata, quien al verse, soltó un grito que argumentó las acusaciones de su padre; su voz sonaba ligeramente grave, como la de un chico, y en el reflejo, notó el esbelto rostro de un muchacho, esa redonda y pequeña carita de niña que tenía no se encontraba, apenas rescataba esa mirada esmeralda, su fina nariz pequeña y aquellos delgados labios con un toque seductor en ellos.

Rápidamente corrió a su habitación, para poder verse de pies a cabeza; había crecido en todos los sentidos, podría decirse que no se veía mal…

— ¡Joder! ¡Soy un hombre! —Levantó los brazos exclamando su hallazgo.

Notó que su cuerpo era atlético y ligeramente musculoso, algo que le daba un toque de "seme" como decían las fujoshis…

— ¡Y estoy buenazo! —Gritó nuevamente.

La vida de Izumi Konata había cambiado ese día, y a partir desde ese momento, tendría que afrontar con aquel problema, ahora como un chico.

Aquel Verano iba a ser muy raro.


	2. II

Bueno, no esperaba mucho el recibimiento de mi fanfic, pero agradezco los comentarios de apoyo, :3, no quiero retrasar nada así que con ustedes, el segundo cap 3

"_Dicen que la mentira tiene patas cortas, pues la mía es un cienpies sin fin_…"

II

Konata analizó la situación, ahora era un chico, no sabía la razón del por qué, pero lo era. Posó una mano sobre el espejo, y se examinó nuevamente; podría decirse que era bastante apuesto, aquella mirada esmeralda hacía resaltar el sedoso cabello azul que tenía un aspecto rebelde pero enternecedor, parecía esos galanes de los Doramas que a muchas chicas le gustan, incluso a Kagamin…"_¡Espera! ¿Por qué pienso en Kagamin?" _ Fue lo que exclamó en voz alta, alejándose del espejo. Se acercó a su ventana donde aparto minuciosamente un poco la cortina, ojeando a las tres jóvenes allí abajo quienes, alteradas, parloteaban entre sí y en voz alta la presencia de él, aunque no sabían que era "ella".

— ¡Oye! ¡Aun no me has respondido! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hija?! —Gritó de nuevo el padre de Konata quien amenazaba desde el marco de la puerta.

—Pa…Señor, lo siento mucho pero no sé dónde está su hija…_Sí, es lo mejor, papá no me creería, deberé decirle la verdad cuando encuentre una manera de volver a como estaba antes _—Pensó.

— ¡No! —El padre de Konata cayó de rodillas armando un alboroto entre las lágrimas que caían como ríos de sus ojos, mientras se inclinaba hasta golpear el suelo con el puño—. ¡Mi linda Konata ya no está!

—Papá…—Susurró—. Señor…le prometo que le ayudaré a encontrar a su hija…

— ¿Serás mi nuevo hijo? Podrías llamarte Konato ¿no crees? —De repente el padre le tomó las manos a Konata.

—_Se ve que amas mucho a tu hija me reemplazas con un tío que se parece a mí…o es que te sientes muy solo _—Pensó con una ceja elevada, zafándose de su padre, haciendo que este, al ver que salía de la habitación volviese a llorar como un niño. No tenía más remedio, tendría que esperar un poco más.

Konata decidió salir, tal vez si se lo decía a las chicas ellas le ayudarían, así que si más preámbulos, regresó hacia ellas, nuevamente sintiendo como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella, se dirigió a Kagami quien al verla, desvió sus iris con rapidez, podía notar como sus manos agarraban fuertemente la correa de su bolso, dando por entendido lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Disculpa…—Konata no sabía por dónde empezar—. Eh…

—Escucha, solo venimos por Konata no por ti, así que si vas a decir algo, dilo rápido…

— ¿Por qué estás roja?..._Espera, ¡¿qué?! Se supone que debía pedirles ayuda por…¿por qué pregunté eso?!_

— ¡A callar! —Gritó dándole la espalda.

A Konata se le dilataron las pupilas, no podía negarlo, adoraba cuando Kagami se portaba "Tsundere" con ella, muchas veces cuando le elogiaba o se portaba cariñosa con ella, sin embargo, ahora no era con ella misma, sino con su "Yo" masculino, cosa que le entristeció porque demostraba que Kagami se podría portar así con otras personas y no solo con ella.

—Ehm…disculpen…

— ¿Sí? —Todas las chicas se dirigieron a Konata, cosa que le puso totalmente nerviosa, no sabría que decir y probablemente no le creirían pero…

—_Kagami parece ponerse nerviosa cada vez que le hablo…eso quiere decir, que…¿le gusta mi versión de chico?... _—¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto? Se supone que debería encontrar una solución a su problema ya, pero dándole más importancia a Kagami, poco a poco iba queriendo menos eso—…no es nada…

Se mordió su labio inferior, ¿por qué hizo eso?

—Oh…

—Ehm…Konata…Konata es mi hermana menor…

— ¡¿Hermana menor?! —Exclamaron todas al unísono.

—Ella nunca dijo tener un hermano mayor… —Dijo Tsukasa con duda.

—Es verdad, sabemos que es hija única…—Añadió Miyuki.

—Además, aunque te parezcas, no nos tragaremos ese cuento —Sentenció Kagami.

—Eh…es que paso viajando mucho por trabajo así que no paso en casa casi nada, recientemente tuve vacaciones y decidí pasarlas con mi linda hermanita y mi genial papá, ¿no es verdad papá? —Gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta tras de sí, como si fuese un rayo, su padre se asomó al marco con estrellas de ilusión.

— ¿Me llamaste "Papá"?

—Sí..Papá, ¿por qué no te llamaría papá? Si eres mi papá, papá —Mencionaba con énfasis cada vez que se refería a su padre.

— ¡Por supuesto querido hijo!

— ¿Ven? —Konata se dirigió a las jóvenes quienes vieron esta escena con temor ante lo raro que era.

—Pa…Parece que tiene razón después de todo… —Dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa, como solía hacer de costumbre cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo—. Mi nombre es Takara Miyuki, mucho gusto.

La joven de cabello rosa hizo una reverencia, era muy respetuosa.

—Me llamo Hiiragi Tsukasa, encantada —Tsukasa se inclinó en una reverencia, también era respetuosa.

—Yo soy su hermana, Hiiragi Kagami, buenas tardes —No se podría decir lo mismo de Kagami, solía ser algo terca, además, que su primera impresión de ese muchacho le ponía nervioso, y esto, le molestaba.

—Eh..yo…yo…mi nombre es Izumi…Izumi Konan…—Fue lo mejor que pudo pensar en ese preciso instante.

—No solo te pareces a Kona-chan, sino que tienes un nombre muy similar —Comentó Miyuki con su habitual sonrisa, tranquilizando los nervios de Konata.

—Ehm…sí…—Soltó una risilla fingida.

—Oh…Izumi Konan, es inevitable querer llamarte Kona-chan…¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te llame por tu nombre! —Tsukasa se tornó roja y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—No pasa nada, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieren —Konata notó que su padre seguía abrazándole—. Oye…papá, saldré con mis nuevas conocidas, así que, ¿podrías soltarme?

— ¡¿Saldrás?! Oh mi hijo tiene a tres pretendientes, ¡Cómo crecen! ¡Parece que fue ayer que te recogí en aquel orfanato!

— ¡Tengo diecinueve y no fue así! —Exclamó alzando el puño, con lo que su padre, se resintió y se regresó cabizbajo a la casa.

—Oye…¿no fuiste un poco duro? —Preguntó Kagami.

—No, a veces se pasa —Respondió molesta, aunque ahora, era "él".

—Bueno…íbamos a salir con Kona-chan, pero no está ¿verdad? Entonces nos regresamos…

—Eh, Konata dijo que no quería arruinar sus planes por lo que vayan sin ella, aunque pidió que les acompañase para que "nada malo les pase"

—Podemos cuidarnos sola, pero es muy tierno de parte de Konata enviar a su hermano para que nos cuide, en ese caso, puedes venir con nosotras —Dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa.

—E-Esta bien…

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera ahí! —Gritó Kagami encarándole su palma—. Antes que nada, si intentas algo raro, te golpearé hasta que esa linda cara tuya quede irreconocible.

Konata río para sus adentros, y bajo la mano de Kagami con la suya, dirigiéndole una seductora sonrisa, acompañada de esas luces verdes que se mezclaban con un ligero tono azul debido al sol.

— ¿Linda cara? ¿Te parezco lindo? Gracias querida, tú también eres bastante hermosa —Enfatizó la última frase con un guiño, Kagami se quedó balbuceando con la boca abierta, poco a poco poniéndose tan roja como la marca del manotazo en la mejilla de Konata que recibió de parte de Kagami justo después que dijese esto.

Ahora los cuatro se encontraban en Akihabara, a Konata le gustaba este lugar y la salida había quedado ser un nuevo restaurante cerca de esta zona. Konata se sobaba la mejilla, cuando era chica solía hacer lo mismo siempre, pero Kagami solo se volteaba o desviaba sus ojos acompañado de unas pequeñas palabras no tan bonitas, pero nunca le había golpeado, tal vez porque era su amiga, pero ahora se trataba de un extraño que le tocaba y elogiaba, a parte, era un muchacho, tenía argumento lo que hizo Kagami. _Después de todo es una "Tsundere"_, pensó.

El singular grupo habían llegado a su objetivo y ahora permanecían sentado en una mesa cerca del ventanal del lugar, daba con un bello parque con árboles de hojas tan verde como los ojos de Konata. El Verano era una estación muy calurosa, pero eso no quitaba que en esta época del año, era que el verde y el azul, irradiaban con majestuosidad a cualquier parque, bosque o templo al que fuesen.

Miyuki pidió un "Banana Split" al igual que Tsukasa, mientras que Kagami y "Konan" pidieron una malteada de fresa acompañado de una porción de pastel de queso.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me copias? Pide otra cosa —Reclamó la joven de coletas.

—No es mi culpa, mi estómago quiere esto y esto pediré, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que me molesta que comas lo mismo que yo.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Claro que sí…

—Bueno bueno, entonces disfrutaré mucho comer lo que tú comas, sería como si indirectamente compartíesemos una comida, ¿no? Como lo hacen las parejas…

— ¡¿Parejas?! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que en pocas palabras, al comer lo mismo, sería como si estuviésemos saliendo —Le encantaba molestar a Kagami, y ver como ahora mismo, se ponía a balbucear nuevamente con palabras sin sentido, al son que le daba otro manotazo a Konata.

— ¡E-Eso no tiene sentido! Y además….además…

—Además, ¿quiere salir conmigo? —Debía ser muy valiente para poder añadir algo más con la Kagami que tenía frente sí.

— ¡A callar! —Otro manotazo, Konata sentía que otro más y quedaba fuera de combate.

Miyuki y Tsukasa comían sus helados con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Nee, Miyuki-san

— ¿Sí, Tsukasa?

—Parecemos escenografía ¿no crees?

—Bueno, Kagami y Konan se llevan muy bien, así que supongo que sí

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Por ahora, solo comamos y dejemos que los tortolos se desenvuelvan

—Bien

Ambas nuevamente, rieron entre sí mientras degustaban de sus postres.

La tarde se había ido muy rápido, podría decir que para las chicas hablar con Konan era como estar con Konata, tenía los mismos gustos, y para qué, si no era nadie más que ella misma, en fin, lo disfrutaron bastante, pero todo tenía que llegar a su fin, y ya estando a la salida de la gran Akihabara, Konata sintió en su rabillo un pequeño destello que hizo que dirigiese sus ojos hacia nuevamente, aquel callejón, en donde pudo divisar de nuevo, la tienda de ayer, se detuvo al instante y todas le miraron.

—Eh chicas…t-tengo… ¡Tengo que ir a ver algo! —Sin dar explicaciones se adentró al callejón, corrió a paso apresurado, y la reconoció, ¡Era la misma!

Entró al local, y todo estaba en su lugar, a excepción del lugar donde yacía el collar, miró a todas direcciones y se acercó al mostrador, la silla estaba vacía.

— ¡Oye! ¡Aparece! ¡Necesito devolverte esto! ¡Oye!

No había respuesta alguna, esto le desesperó.

— ¡Aparece! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

De repente, el mismo chico de ayer se levantó del mostrador, parecía que estaba agachado.

—Eres ruidoso, ¿qué quieres?

—Soy la chica de ayer, bueno, ya no soy chica, pero…¡Ah! El punto es que después de usar esta cosa me convertí en un hombre, ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡Quiero volver a cómo era antes!

— ¿Cosa? Pero si te gustó.

—Es bonito pero no me agrada que me esté convirtiendo en chico, ¡soy mujer!

—Te dije que tenía efectos secundarios…

—Claro, lo escuché, pero, ¡¿en qué cabeza pensaría que me convertiría en esto?!

— ¿Esto? No eres feo, ¿sabes?

— ¡No! Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Dame una solución pronto!

—Bueno, ehm…tienes….tienes que simular una situación límite.

— ¿Situación límite? ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

—No sé, algo como simular un secuestro o una escena dramática, eso hará que el collar se cargue con energía negativa o positiva y así, con esa energía, volverás a tu forma de mujer.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Gracias! —No podía negarlo, se sentía ansiosa por regresar a como era antes, por lo cual, tendría que simular una "situación límite".

Al regresar solo vio a Kagami, las demás no estaban.

—Oye, te demoraste, las demás se fueron, me dijeron que me despidiera por ellas de ti.

—Ah, y ¿por qué te quedaste?

—Pues, porque aún tengo que hacer algo por aquí.

— ¿Me esperabas?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué te esperaría?

—Porque te gusto —Sí, una situación límite, eso era.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —La joven de coletas se tornó roja, y en cada palabra que decía, se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz—. ¡Tú no me gustas!

—Pues tú sí me gustas…

— ¿Ah? ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi…

—Pero…recién me conoces, ¿cómo es posible que te guste?...digo…no es que me desagrades…pero es muy pronto y…

— ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! —Konata soltó una risa burlona, si, una situación límite como esta haría que el collar se cargue de la energía positiva de las risas que provocaría su broma hacia Kagami, lastima que la única energía positiva fue de ella misma, y no de la joven de coletas, quien solo, se tornó roja, pero no de la pena, ni risa, sino, de la rabia. Además, ni siquiera era el día de los inocentes.

Le propinó un manotazo con mucha fuerza que casi hace que el colgante salga volando del cuello de Konata.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No me hables más! —La joven se fue resignada y bastante furiosa, Konata pensó que no era para tanto, claro, desde el suelo donde yacía casi inconsciente…

— ¡Oye timador! ¡Hice lo que me dijiste y no funciono! —Golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas.

— ¿En serio te la creíste? —El muchacho soltó unas carcajadas en voz alta, era la primera vez que lo veía expresándose.

— ¡Claro! En estas circunstancias, cualquier cosa que me la digas, me la creo, y más porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre esta cosa.

—Ah, hace tiempo que no me río de esta forma, me has hecho el día, tranquila, solo tienes que quitarte el collar —El joven extendió ambas manos hacia el cuello de Konata, y le retiró el collar, desabrochándolo desde su nuca.

No supo que sensación era en sí, pero sintió como las prendas se hacían más grandes, o era ella quien se empequeñecía, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, notó como la ropa le quedaba tan amplia que sus pantalones casi caían de no ser por el cinturón, sentía su sedoso y largo cabello caer por sus hombros y también. Nuevamente era ella.

— ¡He vuelto a ser yo misma!

—Sí, lo has hecho.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Pues, este collar tiene una larga historia…

—Me gustaría escucharla, y también…quedarme con el colgante…

— ¿No que era una molestia?

—Bueno, pensaba eso cuando creía que no habría alguna solución, y me quedaría así para siempre…

—Oh, ¿y para qué lo quieres?...

—Pues…es algo complicado, pero ese colgante me ayudaría mucho…

El muchacho sonrió, Konata se sintió confundida pero solo se quedó observando hacia arriba, apenas podía asomarse por el mostrador.

—Esta historia es un poco larga, así que mejor toma asiento —El joven levantó a Konata y la sentó en el mesón del mostrador, tomó asiento y vocalizó un poco.

Konata parpadeó como una niña, ¿qué era ese extraño collar? ¿por qué tenía esos poderes? Eran demasiadas preguntas y la respuesta la escucharía a continuación…

—Bueno, todo empezó hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás…

Konata se acomodó y se centró en prestar atención y no dejar que ninguna palabra se escapase del relato que aquel muchacho le iba a contar.

**Mensajes del autor: **Hola chicos, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por el momento, podrá ponerse algo aburrido, porque quiero dejar en claro que aunque es un yuri KonaKaga, tiene su pareja secundaria. El próximo capítulo, que tal vez escriba hoy de noche o mañana, tratará sobre el origen del colgante, y las personas que lo usaron. No doy más pistas, pero sí, tendrá yuri y romance :33. Bueno, ¡nos vemos! u~ :33

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias nuevamente por los comentarios~ 3


End file.
